gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus Motor Sport Elise '99
|engine = Rover 1800 engine |torque = 144.7 lb-ft |power = 200 BHP |pp = 475 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |gt6type = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Lotus Motor Sport Elise '99 is a raceThe car is treated as a race car only in Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. In Gran Turismo 2, Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, and Gran Turismo 4, this car is treated as a road car. car produced by Lotus. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors In Gran Turismo 2, only one color is available available for this car. It is unnamed in the game: * Green Starting from Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, seven additional colors were added: *Blue *Light Blue *Light Green *Black *Red *Orange *Light Yellow In-game description "A special Elise with racing equipment." Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Lotus Dealership for 100,000 Credits. GT3 This car can be purchased at the Lotus Dealership for 100,000 Credits. GT4 This car can be purchased at the Lotus Legendary Cars showroom for 97,180 Credits. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 100,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Lotus Motor Sport Elise '99 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 98,502 Credits. It is a Level 10 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 100,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *Although the in-game description of this car in the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2 states that this car is "meant for competition use only", this car was treated as a road car in its appearances in the Gran Turismo series until Gran Turismo 4. This was fixed in Gran Turismo PSP and onwards, where this car is now treated as a race car. As a result, this car has "Racing: Hard" tyres by default once bought in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. **This could be justified due to the absence of race cars that could compete with this car in equal terms in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. *In Gran Turismo 2, this car cannot be racing modified normally, however, it does have an RM body file code attached, "iomsn-". Even more surprising is the fact that if, using a cheat device, the Motor Sport Elise is forced to undergo modifications, the entire vehicle will be replaced by not a race version of this car, but an unused soft-top version of the Lotus Elise '96. It will also reflect the following interesting properties: **It will display a value of 0 Credits, as it does not have a valid purchase price defined. It also cannot be sold. **The vehicle banner will default to the Mazda RX-7 A-Spec LM Edition (the first entry in the vehicle ID header in SYSTEM.DAT). **The home garage list and replay descriptions will now simply read "RNo Name". **If the vehicle information button is pressed, the game will crash, as the description for this vehicle is invalid and the game will attempt to read values in VRAM. The same error applies to the specification screen. **It cannot be upgraded once modifications are undergone. Attempting to access any other tuning section (i.e. Brakes) will crash the game, since this car doesn't have a valid boolean flag set to allow this (if a car can accept tuning parts, the flag is set to true, if it cannot, the flag is set to false). Pictures Lotus Motor Sport Elise '99 (GT2).jpg|The Lotus Motor Sport Elise '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Note the gold wheels. File:Iomsnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Video Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Lotus Cars Category:Lotus Race Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 10 Cars